List of Saint Tail characters
This is a list of known characters in the anime and manga series Saint Tail. Main characters Meimi Haneoka / Saint Tail (羽丘芽美 Haneoka Meimi; セイント★テール Saint Tail) , Birthday: September 29th By day, Meimi is a typical orange-haired fourteen year old student at St. Paulia's Private School. At school, her strong point is physical education, but she's rather poor at math. By night she transforms into the mysterious (yet magical) thief, Saint Tail. Saint Tail wears a long ponytail and is usually dressed in purple-black. In this guise, she takes back what bad people have stolen. She is given information by her classmate, and nun-in-training, Seira, of misdeeds. Saint Tail is pursued by Meimi's classmate, Asuka Jr. An amateur detective, he's appointed by the mayor to catch the thief. By Asuka Jr.'s request, Saint Tail sends him notices of her crimes in advance, so he may have a fighting chance. As Saint Tail outwits Asuka Jr. in her capers, and as he chases after her with his eyes on only her, Saint Tail begins to fall in love with him. But as Meimi Haneoka, she always ends up arguing with Asuka Jr., for all he cares about is catching Saint Tail. Unlike most other magical girls, Saint Tail does not have actual magic powers, instead she uses stage magic and theatrics to fool and confuse pursuers. Daiki Asuka Jr. (飛鳥大貴 Asuka Daiki; アスカＪｒ Asuka Jr.) , Birthday: August 12th Daiki Asuka is a fourteen year old at St. Paulia's Private School, and is a top student in his class. His physical strength and motor skills are lacking. Called Asuka Jr. by his classmates, Daiki Asuka is the son of Detective Tomoki Asuka. Because his father has been unable to catch Saint Tail, and doesn't place any emergency on this thief's capture, Asuka Jr. takes to task. He plans to one-up his father by catching Saint Tail. After his getting close enough to photograph Saint Tail, Asuka Jr. is awarded a badge from the mayor, which allows him to go anywhere to investigate. With this, he is able to assist the police in Saint Tail's capture. Asuka Jr. is given notice beforehand of Saint Tail's crimes, at his own request. As she slips away from him caper after caper, Saint Tail becomes the object of Asuka Jr.'s thoughts. Very dense about relationships, Asuka Jr. fails to see Meimi's growing feelings for him. He often argues with Meimi (whom he calls Haneoka), over Saint Tail and his inability to catch her. Asuka Jr. begins to think of Meimi when he sees Saint Tail, and viceversa, and is torn between which of the two he's falling in love with. Seira Mimori (深森 聖良 Seira Mimori) Birthday: July 3rd Seira Mimori is a fourteen-year-old student at St. Paulia's Private School and a nun-in training at the school's church. Classmate and best friend of Meimi Haneoka, she is the only person who knows the real identity of Saint Tail. After school Seira spends her time at the chapel as a nun; there many people come to her and talk about their problems, usually involving something being stolen or going missing. She relays this information to Meimi/Saint Tail, asking her to help these people recover their valued possessions. Regular Characters Ruby (ルビー Rubī) Ruby is Meimi's cute, brown pet hedgehog. While Ruby is obtained midway through the manga series, she's introduced early on in the anime series. She was bought by a man, then Meimi stole her to protect the gem that the man made her swallow. Ruby knows Meimi is Saint Tail, and has been on a caper with her, inspiring a "hedgehog magic spell". Ruby wears a black ribbon similar to Saint Tail's, and speaks by saying "Kyuu". Meimi has to keep Ruby hidden from Asuka Jr. so he won't recognize her from a previous caper. Rina Takamiya (高宮リナ Takamiya Rina) A transfer student to St. Paulia's Private School is Rina Takamiya. Rina becomes interested in Asuka Jr. and his mission to catch Saint Tail. Because she is related to the mayor, Rina is able to take over Asuka Jr.'s investigations. Because of Rina's strong sense of justice, she places to become a police woman. Catching Saint Tail would assist in her ambitions. Rina is taller than Asuka Jr., making the young detective uncomfortable standing beside her. She also has a boyish and bullyish nature. Because of Meimi's athletic abilities and other circumstances, Rina suspects her to be Saint Tail. She makes a bet with Asuka Jr. that if Meimi is Saint Tail, then Asuka Jr. has to be Rina's boyfriend. The two are disillusioned when Rina caught Saint Tail, but the magical thief uses her magic to switch a guard in her place. The knocked-out guard, dressed as Saint Tail, fools Asuka Jr. and Rina into thinking that Saint Tail is really an older man, and Rina stops stalking Meimi over the issue. Rina starts to fall in love with Asuka Jr. when he gets taller than her. Manato Sawatari (佐渡真人 Sawatari Manato) (Japanese) Manato Sawatari is a student at St. Paulia's Private School, and is a photographer on the school paper. He's popular with the girls on campus, but becomes interested in Meimi after she shows interest in his photograph (rather than in his looks as other girls do). Unknown to Sawatari, Meimi's interest was false, as she was trying to obtain information for a theft. He also seems to have an interest in Meimi's friend Seira. Asuka Jr. and Rina both call Sawatari by the name "Saruwatari" when mad with him. Saru is the Japanese word for monkey. In the English translation of the manga, it's changed to "So-What-tari." Ryoko and Kyoko (涼子 Ryōko and 恭子 Kyōko) Ryoko (Japanese) Kyoko (Japanese) Ryoko and Kyoko are classmates and friends of Meimi at St. Paulina's Private School. Yasuhiro and Chiba Asuka Jr. is often found with his two friends, Yasuhiro and Chiba. Asuka Jr. often brags his achievements to them. Genichiro and Eimi Haneoka Genichiro Genichiro Haneoka (羽丘源一郎 Haneoka Gen'ichirō) is Meimi's father and a first-class magician. He's always experimenting with new magic tricks to use in his shows, and hopes that Meimi will follow in his footsteps and go into a magical profession. Eimi Haneoka (羽丘映美 Haneoka Eimi) is Meimi's mother. She hopes Meimi will follow in her own footsteps and do something athletic. Eimi used to be a thief herself, but is now a house wife. Genichiro and Eimi met when Eimi was the "Falling Angel" . He was living in an apartment at the time, and assisted a wounded Eimi without questioning her actions. The two fell in love and married. Eimi gave up her life of crime. While Genichiro appears completely oblivious to his daughter's actions as Saint Tail, Eimi has made various comments to suggest she knows (or suspects) Meimi's night-time activities. At the last episode, however, they both seemed to realize Meimi was indeed St. Tail as when she was fighting to get Asuka Jr. back. Detective Keiji Asuka Asuka Jr.'s father, and a detective at the local police department. While capturing St Tail is one of his duties, he normally leaves it to his son and focuses on more serious criminals. He is sometimes seen arresting the ones St Tail has stolen from having investigated their backgrounds. It was known that he also once fell in love with St. Venus (Eimi) during his age of pursuing her. Rosemary a.k.a. Hippolyta Sendo Rival of Meimi's mother, she is said to have stolen everything that the Fallen Angel returned. Maju is her adopted daughter. In the 6th manga she captures Asuka Jr., whom Meimi is in love with and fears his reaction knowing that she is Saint Tail. Sub-Characters Mayor Hideo Morinaka (森中秀雄 ''Morinaka Hideo) Hideo Morinaka is the mayor of the city. He appointed Asuka Jr. to capture Saint Tail. The mayor is Rina's uncle. Maju Maju is the adopted daughter of thief Rosemary. Using lavender to hypnotize others, Maju is able to convince her victims to hand over their valuables while believing they were stolen by Saint Tail. She discovers Saint Tail's identity by hypnotizing her. External links *ANN. Accessed 2006-09-28. Saint Tail